


Prima

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I have to be with Noah." Luke swallows thickly. "It's how it's supposed to be. He loves me. We love each other. We're happy."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sounds...great." Reid trails his finger down Luke's chest, and he can practically feel Luke's heart pounding through the thin cotton t-shirt.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Dr. Oliver, I can't. It's wrong."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know, Luke." Reid steps back. "I'm not a cheater. Let me know if you ever decide to let go of the past and live your own life."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He turns and leaves the board room, despite how much he wants to bend Luke over the smooth, mahogany table. He doesn't look back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. Title is Italian for "first."

Reid is running late for the planning committee meeting and he's chewing a bite of sesame bagel when he strides into the board room. Luke is at the head of the table, which Reid was not expecting today. His throat is thick with cream cheese, and for a moment he thinks he might choke, which would make for quite an ignoble entrance. Thankfully he's able to swallow and he gets back in control as he takes a seat and a sip of his latte. He nods to Luke and the rest of the committee and apologizes for the late-running surgery.

Luke doesn't respond, but the others wave off his apology and kiss his ass for a bit, waxing poetic about how the new wing is only possible because of him. As the afternoon drags on, Reid finds it nearly impossible to concentrate on the blueprints and PowerPoint presentations with Luke sitting mere feet away. This is the first meeting Luke has attended in months. The last time Reid saw him, Luke was leaving the hospital hand in hand with Noah. Noah, who Reid fixed, just like he said he would.

Noah, who finally removed his head from his posterior and told Luke he wanted him back. Noah, who Reid really wants to hate sometimes, but can't.

When the meeting finally ends, Reid takes his time fiddling with his cell phone, pretending to be checking messages. He can see Luke lingering in his peripheral vision and after a minute, they're alone. Reid snaps his phone shut. "I wasn't sure you were still part of the committee."

Reid can tell Luke is trying his best to be calm and cool. "Of course I am. It's my foundation funding most of the wing. I've just been busy."

Reid gets to his feet and takes a few steps to where Luke is standing. "With what?"

"Stuff. Noah. You know."

"How is Mr. Mayer doing? At our last check-up he was very excited about a new film project." Reid thought it sounded unbearably pretentious, but he supposed that's what film school is for.

"He's good. He's great, actually. We're great."

Reid takes a few more steps, and now he's getting close to invading Luke's personal space. Luke moves back, but soon he's against the wall. Reid's mouth twists up in an imitation of a smile. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, it's great. Noah's happy, and I'm happy and everything's..."

"Great?"

Luke nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Well, I should go."

Reid inches closer. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing. I just have to...do something. I have to go to the farm. The farm. Family thing."

"Mmmm." Reid sidles even closer and now the tips of their shoes are touching.

"Dr. Oliver. Please."

Reid reaches out and rubs his thumb across Luke's lower lip, which he's been thinking about doing all afternoon. "Please what?"

"I have to be with Noah." Luke swallows thickly. "It's how it's supposed to be. He loves me. We love each other. We're happy."

"Sounds...great." Reid trails his finger down Luke's chest, and he can practically feel Luke's heart pounding through the thin cotton t-shirt.

"Dr. Oliver, I can't. It's wrong."

"I know, Luke." Reid steps back. "I'm not a cheater. Let me know if you ever decide to let go of the past and live your own life."

He turns and leaves the board room, despite how much he wants to bend Luke over the smooth, mahogany table. He doesn't look back.

*

Reid doesn't expect to see Luke again for another few months, but three days later when he comes home a car is waiting. He parks behind it and wonders what Luke is doing in his driveway at two o'clock in the morning. His stomach flip-flops with a surge of excitement, which he immediately tamps down. As he gets out, he ensures that he's wearing his stoniest expression.

Luke climbs out of his car and shifts from foot to foot. "Nice house. Katie gave me the address."

 _Of course._ "It's a rental for now. I'm still looking." The owners of the furnished bungalow were living overseas.

"Why don't you just stay with Katie while you find your own place?"

"I have to put up with Doogie Hughes at work. At home is a different story."

"Oh, right. They seem happy."

There are a few moments of silence. "Is that what you came to talk to me about in the middle of the night? Katie's love life?"

"No. I want to talk about us." Luke takes a deep breath. "It's over."

"Yes, I'm well aware. It never really began, Luke. So if that's all—" Reid walks around Luke and heads to the front door.

"Me and Noah. It's over. We're over."

Reid has to take a moment to wipe the smile from his face before he turns around. "What happened? Did Noah dump you again? And now you're running to me?"

"No. I broke up with him. For all the reasons I don't need to tell you because you already know what they are. Part of me will always love Noah. But sometimes first love is just that. It's not last."

"So now what?" Reid's pulse drums and the fatigue he felt on the drive from the hospital has evaporated.

"I thought maybe we could...I don't know. Give it a try."

"You mean date?"

"Yeah, date. I mean, if you want." Luke stammers.

"Sure. We could go see a movie sometime."

"That would be great. Maybe you could call me or—"

"Or I could take you inside and fuck you."

Luke is practically panting as Reid pulls him close. He resists the urge to shout in triumph as he delves into Luke's mouth with his tongue and their hands already tug at their clothing. Getting inside the house takes some doing, as they can't stop kissing each other and Reid drops his keys three times before he's able to jam the key in the lock and twist it.

They tumble into the foyer onto the wooden floor and Reid kicks the door shut. Luke is on top of him and even though there's a shoe jammed into Reid's lower back, he grabs Luke's ass and yanks him closer. By the time they make it to the bedroom, they're only wearing their underwear. Reid shoves Luke back onto the bed and smirks in satisfaction at the tented front of Luke's blue polkadot boxers.

Reid hooks a thumb in the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugs them down slowly. He's achingly hard already, and Luke stares, lips parted. Reid thinks about that mouth and what Luke could do and has to take a calming breath so he doesn't come before they even finish getting naked.

He stretches out over Luke, supporting himself on his arms, and Luke gulps so loudly it would be comical if Reid wasn't so horny and Luke wasn't trembling. Reid takes another long breath. Luke looks so young and wide-eyed, and Reid feels an extremely unwelcome pang of guilt. He shifts onto his hip, giving Luke room. "We can slow down."

"What? No." Luke kisses him, mouth opening, fingers grasping in Reid's hair.

Reid pulls back from their kiss. "You sure?"

Luke lifts his hips and shucks off his boxers, his thick cock springing up. He nods jerkily. "I'm sure."

Considering Reid has never wanted anyone more in his life, he kisses Luke gratefully and rolls on top of him. They both groan as they rub against each other, and Reid reaches for the top drawer in the side table. He wants to see Luke's face, wants to kiss him — _needs_ to kiss him — so he lifts Luke's legs up onto his shoulders.

The foil condom wrapper proves stubborn and and fingers don't seem to work right as Reid squirts lube all over his Egyptian, 1,500-thread-count sheets. When he puts the head of his cock inside Luke for the first time, Reid can't breathe for a few heartbeats. He kisses Luke again as he pushes all the way into the tight heat.

Their eyes lock for a long moment and neither of them move. Luke licks his lips. "God, Reid," he breathes.

The sound of his name sparks something in Reid, and he pulls halfway back before thrusting deeply. Luke moans and yanks Reid's head down for another kiss. They kiss desperately as Reid pounds Luke's ass, finding just the right spot unerringly.

Luke's moans get louder as Reid drives deeper, and Luke's head tips back, his lips parted. He digs his fingers into Reid's back, urging him on. Reid's balls tingle and he squeezes Luke's cock, stroking it in time with the movement of his hips. He's determined that Luke will come first, and he steadies himself, concentrating to stay in control.

As Luke begins gasping, eyes closed, Reid kisses him. "Look at me."

Luke does, and he comes in long spurts, crying out. Reid lets himself go, pumping his hips with abandon as he watches Luke float back down to earth. When Reid comes, he shudders as the intense pleasure crashes over him and he collapses on Luke. Luke's hands still clutch Reid's back, and his legs slide down and wrap around Reid's waist. Their harsh breathing fills the room.

After a minute, Reid presses a kiss to Luke's lips and pulls out. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the direction of the bathroom. Normally he'd go clean up, but with Luke, Reid doesn't want to leave the bed. Bringing Luke with him, he shifts away from the lube-streaked area of the sheets and silently thanks the house owners for investing in a king-sized bed.

His curls are damp with sweat on the back of his neck and they're both sticky, but Reid doesn't care They nuzzle and kiss softly, and Reid caresses Luke, the yearning to touch and taste unabated. His fingers trace a diagonal ridge of skin on Luke's side. Luke squirms and looks away, but Reid holds on, his touch light. "Kidney."

Luke nods and seems strangely embarrassed. Reid imagines him in the OR, helpless, and wishes he'd been there. "Is this why you don't drink?"

Luke nods again. "I almost killed myself. I was...messed up. There's a lot of stuff you don't know."

Reid wishes again that he'd been there with a ferocity he's never experienced before.

"If you want to run, I won't hold it against you." Luke tries to smile and laugh it off. "You already got what you wanted, after all."

Reid leans over and examines the scar closely. He kisses it softly, inching downward, and Luke takes a ragged breath. When Reid wraps him in his arms, his lips brush Luke's ear. "Not even close."


End file.
